User talk:KhanWiz
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Welcome Users WOW AND HOW? Just google "HTML Colors" and you'll find them. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Cheeers Perry ( I am going to call you that considering you are a permanent Manager of the Charmed Wiki. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Khan :-D --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Look at your userpage. It is no longer Silver Admin it is Gold Manager. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I noticed! Thanks again :-) Do you know the exact date of when the new wikia will be the official new look?--'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: No. All I know is that it will be before Halloween (scary :). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we should do a Halloween themed wiki on Halloween, or the week of Halloween? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah make everything Orange. And have Halloween scense from Charmed. All Halliwell's Eve scrrencaps. WE COULD HAVE PUMPKINS OHH I AM SO EXCITED!!!! --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Me too :-P I'll see what I can do. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::We can do! You ain't doing this on your own. I will do a draft (mind the colour change on the new style). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Theme I'll see what I can do as well. Maybe change the logo too. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 14:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then. It was hard to do what I did and it took time, but I guess it won't take you long ;). I also notcied what you did with the Managers templates (Well Done ;). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Right now, I'm changing the logo. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 14:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, be careful thought, because whatever you do there will happen here. When you change the logog to a Halloween theme, change it back to the normal theme after Halloween is over (2nd of Novemeber (Some users are in different time zones)). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just changed the logo. I like it very much :-) --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::How do you like the wiki now? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::You are amazing. Did you use Photoshop?